In a wireless communication system, a location of a mobile terminal (UE: User Equipment) expected to move by straddling cells provided by base stations is managed. At this time, a mobility management entity included in upper node of a network manages a location of each mobile terminal not in units of base stations of visited cells but in units of location registration areas each composed of a set of cells. In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless system that is one of next-generation wireless systems, these mobility management entity and location registration area are called MME (Mobility Management Entity) and a Tracking Area (TA), respectively.
Additionally, when an incoming call to a mobile terminal occurs, the MME pages the mobile terminal by transmitting a paging signal to all base stations within a TA to which a location of the mobile terminal is registered.
For example, the following prior art document discloses procedures for registering a location of a mobile terminal or procedures for a paging process in LTE.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-77368